


Charles's Dream

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Charles sees a beautiful woman at a shop and needs to see her again. Someone tells him she's not what he thinks...





	Charles's Dream

She was beautiful, I knew I loved her although I’d only seen her once. I did not see her face only her back, tall, skinny, with beautiful wavy blonde locks. Her skin was as pale as snow and her voice was like none I’d ever heard from a woman before. She was gone before I could stop her, get a good look at her. I must find her. No one I talked to knew her, I saw her in my dreams, a beautiful figure, long blonde locks dancing in the night. I was a businessman, a very respected one, as I sit in my desk my secretary approaches me. “Mr.Offdensen, I have someone wanting to visit you. They said they have very important information on someone you’ve been looking for.” She spoke, I was puzzled but agreed to let the person inter. In came a tall individual, long raven locks and emerald eyes. 

He looked upon me as he took a seat, I waved my hand, dismissing my secretary to her desk. “Hello, what is it that you wish to discuss?” I questioned. The man spoke with a gravelly voice, “I’m Nathan.” He said, “Offdensen.” I replied, “I know.” He grumbled as he adjusted himself as if the seat was uncomfortable. “I heard you’ve been looking from someone, a blonde?” He inquired, I raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes.” I answered, “You saw them at the coffee house down the street in the middle of the evening. The blonde ordered a black brew.” Nathan added, “Yes, correct.” I answered again, astonished that he knew the exact blonde. 

Nathan sighed, “This person… They aren’t who you think it they are.” He said, “I’d still like to meet this individual.” I persisted. He sighed, “If you really want to meet them, you can come to one seventy-six Marilyn Street tonight at nine. I know they will be there.” Nathan said. I cocked my eyebrow at him yet smirked, “Thank you, I will pay you for your intel, Nathan.” I said, pulling out around a thousand from my desk drawer. Nathan took the money and turned to leave, “Nice doing business with you.” I said, he nodded and grunted as he closed the door behind him.

 

It was nine o’clock when I went to the street Nathan told me to. I drove myself, not willing to let any of my employees know of this adventure. I stopped when I saw the back of the same blond waiting on a street corner. I rolled down my window, “Hello, miss!” I called, the blonde turned around and I saw that she was flat chested, but then I realized she also had an Adam's Apple. This is not a lady, now what Nathan said made sense. He looked me up and down and approached me, “Hellos, Lawyermans.” He spoke with a thick accent and a breath that smelled of cheap liquor.

I still allowed him in my car, as he got in he rubbed his arms, “Isn’t it a bit cold to be wearing that?” I asked, “Ja, it ams cold outs der. Nat’ans tolds me tos doe.” He replied. I could still make this work... am I insane? Yes, yes I am. “Well, why listen to him?” I asked, “He’s mine pimp.” He said with a sigh, “Well, did he take your name too? Or do you still have one of those?” I inquired with a sly grin. The blonde giggled and pushed some of his hair behind his ear, “Mne names is Skwisgaar Skwigelf.” He said, I smiled, “Charles Offdensen.” I replied. “So, do you work these streets?” I asked, he sighed and nodded. “Do you want to?” I asked, “Ofs course nots, nos ones wants tos bes a prostitutes.” He said.

I scratched my chin, “Well then, you won’t be anymore and as far as I’m concerned you’ll never have to work again if you don’t want to.” I said, he giggled, “Ams yous outs of yours mind Lawyersmans?” He asked me, “Nope, I’m just buying you away from Nathan.” I replied to him. He smiled as wide as I’d seen him so far, “Reallies?” He asked me, “Oh yes and you’re going to be mine.” I replied to him as I smiled, buckling up. “Why ams yous bucklings up?” He asked, “You think I’m going to wait until tomorrow?” I inquired, Skwisgaar snickered and buckled up.


End file.
